


红！红！红！

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 3





	红！红！红！

说起周九良的父亲，在这一片也讲得出名号。  
周肆年纪轻轻出海，寻了见不得人的勾当去做，前些年又约上个人一道下海去，镇上的人对他的营生嗤之以鼻，背地里一气指责周肆做的腌臜事，好像真能凭巷里巷外三两句话给人定性判刑、把人生意给搅黄了似的。但面上依旧要做一副和睦相亲相爱假象，逢年过节也能端上自家做的吃食分发，敲开门先要摆出客气又熟熟稔的姿态，两番推拒后亲亲热热散伙，各到各家坐下。  
至于另一个男人，是另一种记忆了。周九良对那男人的印象很深，他比父亲年轻得多，二十出头模样，短发卷卷的，身子瘦削的薄，完全不像担得起风浪的人。男人拍拍他的肩膀，塞给他一袋巧克力，里面裹着榛子仁，香气浓烈，周九良一口一个，很快吃完了，坐在沙发另一边看他，男人将口袋掏出来，露出白色的衬，意思是他什么也没有了。  
周九良哼了一声，自己去开冰箱，拿一盒草莓出来，递到男人面前。男人刚拿了一颗，周九良就收回手，回到自己的位置去，周肆笑笑，伸手去抓周九良怀里的盘子，周九良闪开了：“自己拿。”  
男人把草莓放到桌上说自己不想吃，周九良隔着父亲的背脊扫了男人一眼，心里道，骗谁呢，明明就馋得要死好吧。

应季的水果甜味刚好。周九良生了一颗龋齿，幸好是乳牙，脱了也不会有大事，顶多痛一阵。男人掰他的嘴，他就往后躲，一个劲嚷不许动我。男人叹气：“我就看看，不会弄疼你。”  
牙还是被男人拔下了，周九良甚至没来得及大哭出声，坏牙就落在了男人的手里。黑黝黝两个孔，对穿，举起来刚好透光，周九良依旧捂着嘴，牙龈上破了一个小小的口，往外渗血，他咽下去，觉得腥得腻人。  
孟鹤堂带他去漱口，他看着水池里浅红的一片，还有半透明黏液飘动，忽然觉得嘴里破了无数的口子，虫子从牙龈里钻出来，抱着肉在啃。  
男人发现他在哭，慌里慌张扯了湿毛巾给他擦脸，鼻涕糊到脸蛋上。周九良看了一眼镜子，发现男人在忍笑，心里涌起一股恼意，蹬掉拖鞋拿起杯子砸向男人。男人闪躲并且恐吓他：“一会儿你爸就回来了！”  
“孟鹤糠（堂）！”他头一次连名带姓称呼这人，却因为嘴里的疼痛音节模糊不清，男人哈哈大笑，他更恼，一个人拖着板凳回到客厅。嘴里空了一块，感觉奇妙，周九良用舌头去舔，勾勒缺口的模样，凹陷的坑像坍塌的月牙儿，但带了口腔的温与热。

拔牙那天翻过去很久，周九良依旧清晰记得男人手指的味道，和瘦削不一样的质感，原来他手上有一点茧，刮过牙床酥酥的麻。牙齿后来长好了，整整齐齐，很白净，此外，他养成了按时刷牙的好习惯，导致自己顺便忘记那颗带着破洞的乳牙被丢到什么地方去。  
找回龋齿的那天是极明亮的一个夏，午后水泥地被照得非常通透，树影鱼一样游动。周肆收拾好包裹要离开，临出门前拿了一盒樱桃，大颗大颗的红色果实被一分为二。他拖开拉门，绕开门口的小茶几，看周九良一个人坐在矮凳上，向外移动两下就能被日光抚摸。叫了男孩一声，小孩就转回头，问：“爸爸，你这次去多久？”  
周肆将小半碗樱桃放到周九良面前，故事书刚好翻到有插图的那一页，一只绵羊站在山坡上，也是晴朗干净的天空。“半个月之内吧。”周肆不太确定地回答。周九良点点头，没说话。这时候孟鹤堂进了门，他朝里面喊：“怎么门就这么开着啊？真是不担心来人哈。哥？哥你在吗？九良？在不在，你爸人呢？”  
周九良噘嘴，和周肆一同站起身，孟鹤堂这才看到院子长廊上坐着的两个人。他抓抓后脑勺，问：“哥，走吗？”周九良站在原处打量这两人，没有表露和人搭话的趋势。孟鹤堂和他不偏不倚对上眼，一拍脑门，长长地诶了一声，三两步走到周九良面前，从兜里拿了一块巧克力和一条牙做的细长链子。  
“给你，这是你的牙。”孟鹤堂蹲下身拉过周九良的一只手，将东西都塞进男孩手心，然后揉了揉他的脑袋。周九良不解：“给我这个干吗？”  
孟鹤堂半蹲着看他，声音压得很低：“保密。”

距离暑假尚有时日，天气没有烧得很热，中途下了一场大雨，青草地微微发甜，牙龈在这气味里隐隐作痛。而周肆过了当时说好的半月约定还没回来。再一个周，请的钟点工做完所有工作不再光临，假期也逼近，周九良无所事事坐在桌前，手边放着书和挂着一枚牙齿的项链。  
他把项链拿起来看，还是二十天前那模样，牙根被锯齿金属咬死，上面漆过红，有血迹流淌滴落一般，黑绳倒是很牢固，他用力扯也没变形。玩腻了，他又把东西塞回抽屉里。

沸腾的日子还要继续，周九良却早早被熬干了，八九岁的年纪就凋零，实在是令人动容，邻居荣嫂看不下去，带他住到自己家里。实际上，荣嫂自家也时常鸡飞狗跳，两个小孩不像她亲生的，周九良想，荣姨这么温柔的人应该养乖乖仔，再反观翻箱倒柜的男孩，活脱脱两个山大王，就几个眨眼间，他们掀翻了荣嫂擦得光亮的花瓶。  
荣嫂喝令两个孩子站住，再牵着周九良的一只小手走进侧卧，左边是上下床，哥俩住，右边一张小小单人床，堆了乱七八糟一堆脏衣服。  
两个淘气鬼在荣嫂身后摆了好些鬼脸，气焰嚣张。周九良余光扫到两个男孩赤脚站着，忘形地做鬼脸，他没说话，不给任何回应，只把头扭回去。  
李一，李二。一对孪生兄弟。  
周九良要与这对兄弟同住一个屋檐下，对这件事他没有太大反应，小声俯在荣嫂耳边说，只在这里吃饭，睡觉要回家。荣嫂摸摸他的脸，问他想吃什么。  
在荣嫂家的阳台上能看清太阳落到镇的另一边去，那边有一片海。周九良踮起脚试图把余晖涂抹的痕迹看得清晰些，追着痕迹看海水吞吃夕阳。周肆带他去过那地方，他们去的时候接近傍晚，天色混沌。周九良看那天和海之间的界线模糊，灰从高处流到海面，可再靠近自己光裸的脚板，又是很清澈的水，隐隐约约有点蓝色化开。  
站在阳台上，再努力踮脚也没办法看到海来往的模样，汹涌或沉寂。周九良只好放弃，回到客厅，李一，或许是李二，刚刚调了一个动画片来看。是好些年前的片子，水墨画很精致，蝌蚪游动的模样只三两笔就活起来。周九良还分不太清这对孪生子，走近了不好开口，便盯着电视，那孩子就回头看他，从地毯上移到沙发上，盘腿坐着，问：“你想看吗？”  
周九良点点头。  
厨房那方向来了孪生子中另一个，声音尖一些：“你怎么趁我不在换了！”  
“你是哥哥，你要让着我！”  
这边两个男孩吵了几句，周九良在心里记下，李二的耳朵上各有两颗小小的痣，且不对称，左耳的高一些也大一些。

荣嫂夜里留他，同他讲话，说周肆曾经请她帮忙看着自家孩子，还有好些零零碎碎的请求；其实也给了一点钱，周九良不必要担心多的。周九良被困意卷到岸上，小鸡啄米一样一下一下点头。  
原本荣嫂想把他放到小床上睡一夜，刚伸手去围他的腰，他便醒了，眼睛半眯着，松松地揪着荣嫂的衣袖，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔要回家了。荣嫂拗不过他，按开长廊的灯，暖色的光一下子落到地上，他看到自己的影子被矮凳打散，混沌着。  
那以后周九良到荣嫂家的频率高了许多。暑期漫长，烘烤人的困意，困乏之下人要寻点不同的刺激。李一和李二一左一右围着这男孩，看他认真翻着自己带来的书。两个淘气的男孩坐不住三分钟，又爬起来到阳台上作祟，抖抖燕子掌的枝条，三两下无聊又折回去看周九良，那人倒是没看书了，开了电视瞧，约莫半小时又和荣嫂说回去睡一会。  
不多话，看书认字，或是追着一动画连续剧看会儿，与李一李二两兄弟之间维持着奇妙的平衡，在这两个淘气包眼中他活得有些过分透明。  
后来好了些，周肆一个暑假都没有出现。周九良和这两兄弟关系近了不少，也是遭一起补作业的疼，不可避免生出患难兄弟的情义。困乏暑气在院子里烧着，屋里三个男孩低着头做作业。  
荣嫂略一估计，其实三月前周肆交给她的钱也花得差不多，这档子事接着做吗，但不晓得什么时候是个头。她握着水果刀将苹果一分为二，要下第二刀，再一抬头，看到三个男孩在客厅里分别占据矮桌一角，留下的一个角正对着她，那一瞬间，她只觉得那桌角就是她手里的刀，孩子趴在上面不够安全。荣嫂叹气，四瓣苹果都去了核，放到案板上切成小块。

雨停了，正如荣嫂常常念叨的那样——秋雨一层一层凉，周九良揉搓自己的胳膊，翻了一件外套穿上。这边刚穿好衣服，外面就有人按门铃，荣嫂脚下生风，从厨房小跑着去开门。  
来人是孟鹤堂。   
又不那么像孟鹤堂。  
周九良记忆里孟鹤堂更薄。站在门口的男人肤色稍深，身上有一股子倦意，他热情地笑，然后向里看，眼神命中周九良，然后他喊他的名字。荣嫂叫他过来，周九良立刻放下手里的杯子，缓慢地挪到门口，孟鹤堂伸手想揉揉他的头，周九良往后闪了一下，几乎躲到荣嫂身后。孟鹤堂收回手，蹲下身看他，张张嘴，很弱地吐了他的名字出来，又哑了。  
他复站起身，客气地与荣嫂讲话，周九良觉得吵，没办法从他们的谈话里得知一个字眼，却又清晰听到不幸的海难和人的离去。声音是海水浸泡的浪，淌到周九良胸腔里，刺扎进肉里，埋进血管里。  
荣嫂点点头，随着孟鹤堂嘴的张翕叹气，而后拍拍周九良的肩膀，叫他好好听孟鹤堂的话。周九良觉得好奇怪，荣姨看他的时候眼里装着悲悯的光，几乎变成眼泪砸中他。他的衣服其实还堆在对面的家里，没什么要带走的，一个书包就装完了。在整理书包的时候他抬眼看坐在沙发上的人，那人坐得很直，脊背不沾沙发背，手搁在两膝上，盯着他收拾书包的动作。  
荣嫂前脚送他们出门，后脚周九良就躲开孟鹤堂靠近的手。  
孟鹤堂从后面揽他的肩，企图靠近一些，周九良闻到了寒冷的味道，令他不知所措。偏偏孟鹤堂侧弯腰想看清他的脸，他牙尖嘴利，一口咬在孟鹤堂光裸的小臂上，男人吃痛，缩了一下，他便立刻从孟鹤堂的怀里挣脱，身上却已经裹满了海的咸腥气味。他不高兴地皱眉，赶孟鹤堂离开。孟鹤堂站起身，比男孩高出好多，他不进也不退，站在原地看着周九良，眼里无声的情绪漫出来，周九良盯着那双眼睛看，没松口。  
男人叹气，又蹲下身，和周九良对视，问：“真的不愿意跟我走吗？”态度极真诚，语气极温和。  
周九良拿不准孟鹤堂的意思，父亲空缺的时间里他思念过他许多次，即使现下常常住在荣嫂家里他也会每周回家一次，扫地擦桌，现在，带走父亲的人又要带走他。  
“你有什么资格？”周九良质问。  
“你爹叫我养你这个臭小子。”孟鹤堂伸手去抓周九良的手，后者闪开了，冷着脸打量他。孟鹤堂高高抬起手，做出一副狼狈投降的模样：“行行行，不碰就不碰。”  
“回你家没问题吧？”孟鹤堂问。  
周九良不说话，脚很自然地往前走。

这房子里的一切周九良都熟悉，他三天两头回来，只是这回多出一个人呼吸，空间被活生生夺走一半，他一时之间找不到法子对战，只好把自己摔到沙发上，手指不住地缠着碎絮，布条被他弄得皱巴巴。孟鹤堂关了门也走过来，同他隔着一人宽的距离坐下。  
这人坐下来之后他才仔细看过那双随意搭着的手，男人手背上有细细密密的浅色伤疤，新的旧的，叠加在一片肌肤上。  
孟鹤堂不提多的，他也不问，各自端着沉默分居一角，直到有人的肚子咕噜噜响起来，孟鹤堂问：是不是饿了？周九良冷着脸把书包里的东西一股脑倒在沙发上，笔尺子草稿纸，孟鹤堂意识到那头的孩子应该是个初中生，天杀的年纪。  
他起身，走过去，周九良没躲，但也只低头摆弄自己的东西，不做声。  
“想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
好一个随便。孟鹤堂挽起袖子进了厨房，好在他提前又交了电费，这才唤醒了所需的灶，只不过没什么东西可吃，翻了翻早上买的一兜东西，还是凑不出什么像样的饭菜。随便就随便得了，他煮了一把面，加上料之后铺上一层水滚过的菜叶。  
周九良虽说面上拒人三尺之外，但也是真饿了，捧着碗硬把汤也喝了，然后再放下碗，想要长长呼气，嘴刚张开便想起自己身边还有一个人，又沉默地放好筷子。孟鹤堂躲开他的眼神，手上换了台，电视机里热带鱼游动，穿过珊瑚丛，那样干净透亮的海。

上浮下沉，黑海托举着船只荡过缓而狠厉的矮浪，无尽的色调，孟鹤堂盘腿坐在甲板上吹风，衬衫被风里的水打湿，紧紧贴在身上。离岸越来越近，他却觉得自己没办法飘回去了，暴风雨中心他失去一个伙伴，现在周肆在床上躺着，额头烫得惊人。  
他深深无力，掀开麻布，船舱中箱子东倒西歪，蓝色汁液渗出来，孟鹤堂蹲身去擦，毛巾很快浸得变色，他狠狠踢了一下箱子，撂下毛巾出了门。左拐走三步，右转深入，越过一扇门到低矮舱室去，镀铜门牌掉了一块痕迹，下面铁皮锈迹浓稠，混沌腥气翻滚。  
周肆昏沉沉躺着，眼皮颤抖，睡得并不好，孟鹤堂叫醒他，给他递水。躺着的人摆手，孟鹤堂上前一步：哥，你还行吗？那些东西……  
东西，怎么了？周肆眼底生光，倒有了点常人的精气神。  
孟鹤堂坐在他身边，拧干冷水浸泡的毛巾去擦他脸上黏着的汗水，欲言又止，只把毛巾又洗了洗，躲开他的眼神。  
说啊？怎么了？都坏了，还是……还是活了？  
没活，死了一些，水都漏出来了，我担心会传染。  
周肆仰面看向空中，水渍深深浅浅，只看都能闻到湿润菌落四处攀爬，他呼吸再呼吸，发觉自己也生着霉变的味道，大概是没办法等到靠岸了。他说，倒了吧。  
倒这地方吗？孟鹤堂有些犹豫，拳头紧攥，身子往门口转了转。  
现在还有其他选择？周肆转头盯着他，声音都踉跄：孟，没得选，没法子。  
嗯。孟鹤堂起身离开。

人在无尽恶海中到底是纸糊的东西，轻轻一点动静就洇湿破裂。孟鹤堂替他掩了一双红通通的眼。眼窝青黑，面色枯成蜡，此时又泛起死亡的亮度，浮现了一点鲜活油渍，再顺着颈侧的血痕向下探，看得出这身体经历过稠密的痛，皮肉上尽是斑驳抓痕。他哽了一下，用麻布盖住尸体，起身离开锁上了门。  
船上只剩他自己，他终于推开舱门。箱子分为两拨，他独自站在楚河汉界上，不知道应该救哪一边。在他的想象里，这天应该到了彼岸，风光大好，他会驱车去向城市最高的地方，点一杯最好的红酒，听着风声揉搓日光；再睁眼，他困在原地，向右转身，把麻绳一根一根抽出来，解放木箱。

面上二人和好了。孟鹤堂心里没觉得这是吵架或冷战，只认为有些对不起这他，让人像浮萍一样活，实在罪过。于是他转头去看周九良，男孩把纸笔一样一样塞回包里，那个巨大的口吞掉了周九良的一只胳膊，他又抽回自己，将拉链锁上。  
包变成了一个方方正正的箱子。  
临近傍晚，周九良提着书包回房间，冷冰冰地说他要去洗个澡，孟鹤堂还在看电视里机械臂抓着罐头移动，成箱成箱的封装密闭，他嘴上应好，然后倒在靠背上，随周九良折腾自己去了。

他忘了，浴室的水还没烧好，而周九良和他之间还隔着一堵墙，只要一个人不叫喊，另一个绝对发现不了。  
所以第二天发高烧这事有些超过孟鹤堂的想象，男孩昏昏沉沉，半阖着眼眼看他，脸颊通红，嘴唇干裂，孟鹤堂发现这家里没什么应急的东西，掏了一截纸打湿后去擦男孩的嘴唇。即使脑子里混沌着搅动热浪，他还是一把抓住了孟鹤堂的手：“你的纸从哪里拿的？”  
“老子从屁兜里掏的，还放了个屁行吗？”孟鹤堂扯开周九良的手，才发现这混孩子的手被划伤，难怪，难怪地上有玻璃碎片，难怪他一直把手往被子里藏，孟鹤堂在心里骂，小屁孩真烦人。他抓着周九良的一只手，凑上前去给他擦嘴，水分于事无补，他依旧滚烫滚烫。  
周九良看男人凑到自己眼前，轮廓一一放大，他的呼吸好凉，吹到发烧的皮肤上难得舒服了些，但孟鹤堂擦完他的嘴之后就离开了。  
他不说话，嗓子太干了，刚刚那句质问已然花了过多的气力。

孟鹤堂再推门进来的时候拿了一块湿毛巾，坐在床边给他擦脸擦手，动作放轻，好像头一次摆弄一个瓷娃娃，束手束脚的模样。周九良想躲开，但孟鹤堂的手很凉，他舍不得逃，任由男人动作，但没几下又昏睡过去。烧起来之后许多感官都迟钝，孟鹤堂拍他脸几次他才反应过来，迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，勉强地嗯了一声，想要抬手揉眼睛，发现手还在孟鹤堂手里，三两下没能抽出来，索性放弃。  
“我带你去打针。”周九良摇头：“我不想。”  
“你都烧成这样了，再不打针烧坏了脑子怎么办？”孟鹤堂又把手紧了紧，他于是感受到男人掌心中的茧，一点点将他束缚住，那些灰蓝色的日子鱼一样游过来。他不敢麻烦荣嫂，起床后一遍一遍将冷水扑到脸上，攒下的零花钱去买了药，甚至回到自己家里才敢喝药。终究是欠人情，他不敢再多要人关心一分。但蜷缩在被子里的时候，他也会想，为什么自己是一个人，为什么周肆和孟鹤堂谁也不回来，为什么。  
孟鹤堂把他拽到自己怀里，男人身上有一种他没办法描述的味道，直到很久之后他和孟鹤堂一起离开，才知道那种味道生自黑暗深处。此时孟鹤堂的手背贴在他额上，语气软下来：“去打针，不疼。”  
周九良鼻头一酸，把头埋进孟鹤堂怀里，小猫一样哭起来。孟鹤堂不知道这孩子怎么了，只能声音再低一点：“没事，真的没事，不疼，打针之后好得快。”他哭得很凶，孟鹤堂便揉揉他的后脑勺，讨好地说哭够了就去打针好不好。周九良心里念叨，不疼个屁。

孟鹤堂抱他有些费力，他挣脱出来，自己拿起外套穿好，又擦擦脸上的泪痕。很冷酷地留下一个背影，说，走吧。好像生病的不是他一样。孟鹤堂不放心，还是上前去抓他的手，他的手小小的很轻易就被裹住了。  
中午的时候车不多，司机被孟鹤堂催得狠狠加了油门，周九良看着车窗外凉丝丝的雨，又往孟鹤堂那边靠了靠。他还不够高，身子依旧维持着一种孩子的稚气，只能靠在孟鹤堂胸前，孟鹤堂把他环住，给他递了一根棒棒糖：“打完针再给你买。”  
吊了一下午盐水，体温终于降下来，孟鹤堂伸手探他额头，说，你看，打完针就会好。周九良咳嗽了两下，说哦，又偏过头睡了。窗外的日光富丽绚烂，映照层层枯败风光，孟鹤堂看得有些呆了，直到周九良拍他肩膀才回过神来，他说，你看，外面多好看啊。  
周九良望出去，澄黄中心辐射出千万种色彩，边缘金紫掺杂，飞鸟掠过，从枯黄树枝间窜出来。他捏捏自己的手，输液速度快了些，手背轻微的肿了。

孟鹤堂还记得要给周九良买糖的事，周九良跟在男人身后，看他挑了一把，然后转回头说：“可惜，没有樱桃味。”  
“那吃新鲜的不成吗？”  
“这个季节哪来的樱桃？”孟鹤堂结了账往出走，周九良撇撇嘴，说那就不吃呗。孟鹤堂转身看他，把糖纸剥了，塞到他嘴边，他张嘴接了。  
“去看看有没有。”  
“你不是说这个季节没有吗？”  
“随便看看。”孟鹤堂把糖纸塞到兜里，“买其他的也行，你吃点水果对身体好。”风有点凉，周九良用力呼吸，觉得身子轻快不少，步子连带着也快了些，孟鹤堂此时把手递过来，牵住他的：“过马路，看路，小祖宗。”我不小，这话他没能说出来，自个吞了。  
最后两个人提了一兜苹果回去，孟鹤堂美名其曰：一天一苹果，医生远离我。周九良放弃挣扎，靠在一边看着男人好像选得认真，孟鹤堂发觉他没说话，转回头看他，自说自话：吓我一跳，我以为跑了呢。周九良于是愣了一会，砸吧一下嘴，刚刚的糖有点腻了。  
“我给你做个白粥吧，别吃太咸。”孟鹤堂放好东西后朝他那看去，周九良把外套随手脱下来抱着，往房间走，随口应了声好。对他而言，睡觉像鸵鸟埋头于沙堆，躲避的最佳手段。孟鹤堂逼得太近了，他有点喘不上气，但又馋着口腔里剩余的甜味。睡一觉就好了。  
难得的一次，周九良做了梦，梦境之中是广袤的蓝，无边际的蓝；他脚下是一艘船，因为浪的原因而颠簸，他三两下被摇得想吐，再抬头，又是巨大折纸做了囚牢，从内一层一层向外燃烧，火焰之中生出一种富饶的幻影，层层交叠，直奔着他来。

是孟鹤堂把他叫醒，他睁眼就对上一双明亮的眼睛，吓得他狠狠往后退，头撞在床头，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，孟鹤堂无奈：“我又不吃人，真有这么可怕吗？头，疼不疼？”  
“你凑太近了。”他尚未从那滑腻灼热的错觉中逃出来，带了点不清不楚的音调。  
“我喂你。”他完全没给人拒绝的机会。  
周九良便有些后悔，孟鹤堂的喂养方式过于粗放，不拘小节。见周九良不吃，男人一挑勺柄，小勺在空中翻了一圈落到他手里，喂的方式也很随意，噎得周九良想吐，他急忙摆手，孟鹤堂把手搭在大腿上，侧弯身看他：“怎么？”  
“我自己会吃！”  
“我以为小少爷都是要专职妈妈喂呢。”  
“我十四岁了！才不小！”周九良一下红了脸，夺过孟鹤堂手里的勺子，嗫喏，“再说了，我又不是没手。也不是小少爷。”  
孟鹤堂又笑起来，露出几颗整齐的牙，周九良突然想起来，他为他拔牙那天似乎也这么笑的。一颗穿孔的龋齿从牙床脱落，从疼痛中又生出疼痛，顶端不甘心地漆上血迹一样红。像是警告。记住，所有疼痛都无法自我愈合。  
但他不想，时隔数年的温度，从这人身上洒落。是太阳才能有的特权，从海天接壤处爬来的太阳，死里逃生的希望。

新年的时候孟鹤堂给周九良包了一个很大的红包，那是周九良隔了几个月后头一次想问，这几年你都在哪，你的钱从什么地方来。但他没有，只是笑着接过红包捏了捏，说：“那恭喜发财。”孟鹤堂伸手想揉他的脑袋，他很巧妙地避开了。男人于是笑笑：“行，我发财少不了你的。”  
周九良别过头抓了一把糖，嘴上说了什么却没记忆了，大概又是说惯了的词，又或许不是。但他清晰地记得孟鹤堂突然捏住他的手腕，可能急了，把他弄得有些疼，他抽手没能抽出来，扔了另一只手里的东西，去扯开男人的手。  
“松开我，你干嘛啊！”周九良抓着孟鹤堂的小臂喊。  
男人逼近了开口：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我知道。那你又知道你的答案吗？”他语气平淡，好像只是在说，孟鹤堂，你觉不觉得今天的温度好低。  
后来的事情周九良不想记起来，倒在被子里听外面风声呼呼作响，孟鹤堂把灯关了，没有再说话。累了或者困了都无所谓，只要合眼睡觉就能躲过妄灾。  
第二天醒来孟鹤堂没有再板着脸，把一整盘饺子端出来，配了一碗白粥。“你肠胃不好，先喝点粥。”语气一如既往，也看不出多的情绪，周九良也乐得装傻，不再提起昨天的破事。他埋头于自己的小碗，没和孟鹤堂说话，直到后者伸手要摘去他脸上的一枚飞尘碎片，他又平静地看着那只长了茧的手靠近，按在自己的脸上，指腹落下吻一般暧昧。  
他不躲，他是故意的，孟鹤堂想。但他拿他没办法。

学校附近有一只流浪狗，脸总是脏兮兮一片，粘结成块的黑污上只能依稀辨认鼻子嘴巴，眼睛却很亮，黑黝黝两粒。周九良很喜欢那小家伙，每次看到都要去凑过去留下些吃食，他唤它，它就跑过来，很欢乐的模样。  
孟鹤堂叼着一支烟看一个半大孩子和狗玩，想起在海的另一边，自己也见过这样的一幕。几步之外就是灯火通明的大道，一个男孩蹲在巷子口，握住一根肉肠诱着一只很小的狗，他忍不住站了一会儿，转身就能回到鲜亮的地方，偏偏他移不开。  
那孩子的背影有几分熟悉，他凑上前去看，男孩和小狗蜷成两团灰暗的影。他想开口叫他一声，男孩站了起来，一双眼睛映着大道上明亮的灯光，对面有个男人叫了一声，大概是这孩子的名字，那孩子就抱着狗离开了。  
孟鹤堂猜测他是把狗带回了家，之后他经过那巷子好多次却再也没有见到那孩子。再后来，听说附近有一户人家出了车祸，车上还有一只很小的狗，被孩子紧紧抱在怀里，有人说那狗是被活活勒死了。孟鹤堂不再听，驱车离开。  
他看着车一辆又一辆被自己甩到后面，直到他几乎超速，开到跨江大桥上后他减速，看着混沌的浪一波波挤压着彼此，声音被隔离在外，只有滚滚江水湮灭，湮灭后重生。他想起来那男孩的右额上有一道缝合的痕迹，蓝紫色的痕迹，微不可见。  
周九良叫他，半晌他才回过神。眼前的人已经长得快和他一般高，不过两三年光景，他看他就不需要再亲昵地微微低下头。他点点头，熟练地撕开一根棒棒糖要塞到周九良嘴里，后者伸手接了过去。  
流浪狗意外死去那天孟鹤堂带着周九良离开了。眼睛总是亮晶晶的小狗被车撞了个正着，破损的躯体被轮胎碾压，伤口涌出大股大股的血，混在灰污中，成了粘稠的河。

他们非常安全地到了对岸，周九良环顾四周，原来梦中勾画的地方也不过这幅样貌，同无数普通的城市一样，他便有些失望。孟鹤堂看出来他的情绪，挨近了说：“晚上，等晚上我带你出来看看，你就知道了。”

他勉强抱了些希望，提上包裹和孟鹤堂三拐两拐转到一栋楼前。简单整理过后他又睡去了，孟鹤堂站在客厅，落地窗里淌了一条血一样的河，边缘鎏金，绽开的浪点是开过刃的斑点，日光辐射如此朝他奔来。  
周九良醒来的时候天已经彻底黑了，他一瞬间分不清自己在那里，孟鹤堂大约在忙自己的事，没有听到再多的声音。他从床褥中抬起自己，飘窗漏了这城市的一角，黑暗中盛放五光十色的明亮，像是潮湿中滋养的苔藓，顽固地占据一方天地。  
他静静地坐了一会，听到另一边的房间里孟鹤堂在说话，大概是在和什么人聊天，声音模糊，他辨认不清，下了床要到那去。他推门的时候孟鹤堂依旧在打电话，发现有声音之后立马挂了电话，拉开门就看到周九良光着脚踩在地上。  
他习惯性地数落：“怎么光着脚？一会感冒了怎么办？”  
“快去，把鞋穿上。”孟鹤堂推着他往隔壁房间去。

他站在房间正中仔细地将纽扣一枚又一枚扣好，孟鹤堂坐在飘窗的平台上，侧过身子看外面的风景，好一派富饶华丽的模样。他扣错了一个，孟鹤堂一转头就看到，径直走向他，拉开他的手，将纽扣解开又重新扣好。  
一双带着各样细小伤口的手从胸口向上，在第二枚纽扣处停了，他的手指轻轻地点在了锁骨下方，周九良咽了口口水。他靠得太近，以一种熟稔的姿态胁迫他呼吸。  
做完一切后，孟鹤堂抬起眼看他，或许是错觉，周九良仿佛看到了男人眼底涌动的海。但很快的，孟鹤堂把床上的外套拿起来塞到他怀里，叫他自己穿好。哦，周九良闷闷地答应。  
之后孟鹤堂带他出去吃夜宵。

孟鹤堂点了酒，偏不让周九良碰，周九良问他，怎么不能喝。孟鹤堂把竹签扔到桌边，定定看他，说：“你未成年，不许喝。”“我十七了，马上就成年了。”  
他把自己喝过的杯子直接递到周九良面前，说，那你喝。  
周九良低头看，杯子里还剩一半，淡金的液体倒映着一些细碎光点，摇晃着，周九良有点想吐，又抬眼看孟鹤堂，男人面无表情，他索性接过杯子，猛地喝了一口。其实酒的味道并不让他感到舒服，但为了面子，他还是非常痛快地咽了。  
“臭小子，你还没满十七呢，你和我说你成年。”孟鹤堂用手拍他脑袋。周九良不服气，索性不说话了，夹了一枚丸子塞到嘴里。  
他拿回自己的杯子，把杯子里剩的一口喝了。  
他含着丸子的时候嘴巴鼓起半个包，像一只仓鼠，孟鹤堂放下杯子，摇了摇头。

住了一段时间，周九良大概熟悉了这地方，对外出也没有很大兴趣。只是发现孟鹤堂打电话的频率比以前高了不少，但他一直没有说起过打电话干什么，周九良几次想要听清，都不能如愿，只知道经常打电话来的人被叫做李。  
李。周九良回味着这个字，依旧没能咂摸出任何实情，雾里看花终隔一层，孟鹤堂不解释，他拿捏不准，直到一个午后。前一夜孟鹤堂说要带他去钓鱼，他摸不着头脑，问：“你要去钓海鱼？”  
“你看我有那个能耐吗？”孟鹤堂笑起来，“有钓鱼场，但有点远，不在城中心，明天起早点。”  
起得太早，他困着。孟鹤堂叫他在车上睡一会，他点点头，很快就睡着了。租来的车并不是什么好车，驾驶座的垫子已经塌陷一个窝，孟鹤堂觉得不太舒服，正逢红灯，他偏头看周九良，看得出来这人也睡得不舒服，眉毛皱着，他伸手去摸男孩的脸，指腹揉开他的眉。周九良没醒。  
到达的时候已经快到中午，周九良紧紧跟在孟鹤堂身后，提着带来的小桶。孟鹤堂转头看到这人几乎贴在自己后背，带着笑意捏他脸：“你怕我丢了还是怕自己丢了啊？”周九良于是往后稍微退了半步。  
“走吧。”孟鹤堂想接过他手里的小桶，他往后缩手，拒绝：“我提着就好。”  
孟鹤堂便收回手，把车门合上：“行，随你。”  
这地方确实偏，周九良撑开带来的小板凳，坐下了看向湖面，云在水里飘动，层层重叠构成纯白的棉。  
孟鹤堂好脾气地教他穿线固定鱼饵，蛆虫软而黏的身体被撕裂成几段，钉死在金属弯钩上，周九良认真地看孟鹤堂如何动作，学得很快，也狠狠将鱼钩甩出去，然后坐下来静静地等。水面偶尔掀起几点涟漪，周围都安静得很，孟鹤堂坐在小凳子上看了一眼周九良在的地方，男孩坐得很稳，丝毫没注意到孟鹤堂的视线。  
他突然觉得自己从来不明白周九良在想什么。  
周九良突然转回头，定定地看着孟鹤堂，欲言又止的模样。孟鹤堂看向水面，涟漪层层撞击，如同在互相吸引坍塌，他等了一会儿，问：“你想知道什么？”  
“你愿意说什么？”隐约有角力的趋势。  
孟鹤堂明白，话出口就不能收回，他试探：“你知道你爸的钱怎么来的吗？”  
他静静听着，半晌，收回鱼竿，发现上面的鱼饵已经没了，却一无所获。

没过多久孟鹤堂又要拉着他到处去跑，他不喜欢到处跑，倒在车上不动了，说：“到了再叫我吧。”孟鹤堂拍他的大腿，他微微往里缩了一点，孟鹤堂企图把他揪起来坐直，他不肯，也只好放手：“路上风景挺好的，你要不想看也没事，睡吧，到了我叫你。”  
孟鹤堂看到镜中的男孩微微仰头看着外面，手指在车窗上画圈。他笑了一下，本来打算同男孩说说不远处的跨江大桥，却看到他按下车窗，风灌进来，是凉的。周九良用力呼吸，与他在镜像里对视。他于是躲开那双直白的眼。  
周九良没想到这地方会有马场，有些吃惊，更没想到是孟鹤堂带他来这地方。他们没进去，在外面看着工作人员把马厩打开，牵了一匹出来，那是个年轻的家伙，红棕的眼瞥过这边，又看往远处去。  
“你会骑马？”周九良把自己搭在栏杆上，看着马场中间几个人被马颠着，他突然觉得胯下有些疼。  
孟鹤堂看着先前被牵出来的那匹马，漫不经心回答：“会。”  
“我不知道你还会骑马。”  
“怎么？以为我这人一辈子只能在海上吗？”  
但拎出二者稍加对比也能看懂，马背和甲板没有什么不同，永远动荡、永远不安。

临海的地方总是有风，周九良坐在窗前，看着外面的树被风卷着舞动。孟鹤堂约莫半小时前接了个电话，然后听着电话就往外走了，临出门的时候还嘱咐他不要担心，一会儿就回来。周九良自然知道孟鹤堂会去哪，他把窗合上了，风一下子被拦死在外面，他提上钥匙出门，熟练地将门锁好。

他到天台去。孟鹤堂夜里常到那地方抽烟，还自以为掩饰得很好，殊不知，周九良闻到他身上一股冷冽的烟味，周九良在柔软温热床铺上不禁想，这人怎么敢抽完烟再到自己房间，到底是太放肆。

天台上风实在很大，乍一扑到怀里吹得人直想流泪，周九良揉了揉眼睛，再睁眼发现孟鹤堂已经叼着烟走到朽败的菜架边了。他对他上来这事诧异了一下，但很快又明白了，叫他过来：“怎么没再穿一件外套？一会儿吹感冒了怎么办？”周九良看他身上挂着的中袖单衣，眼神上下一动，孟鹤堂不好意思地挠挠头发：“是我没做好范例，我认错。”  
周九良终于忍不住问他：“你为什么想走？”  
“那你为什么不和我说话，为什么要躲起来装睡觉？”孟鹤堂拍拍他的脸，“人啊，要正视自己的欲望。”他右手夹着的烟已经烧去四分之三，剩下的烟丝温吞地吻着风声向前爬。  
男人这架势倒像个哲学家，周九良很戏谑地笑了一下：“你还记得你说我未成年吗？”  
烟头烫了孟鹤堂一下，他手猛地后缩，烟头啪嗒一下落到地上，摔了几点微弱红光溅起来，又很快死在半透明的夜里。“你不到十岁的时候还敢咬我呢。欲望？分什么年纪，是人都有。很稀奇吗？”  
周九良反驳：“那会我十四了。”  
“我说给你拔牙那次。”  
“那会我没咬你，再说了，刚被拔了牙就能上嘴啊？”

孟鹤堂伸出胳膊，仔细辨认斑驳伤痕中毫不起眼的两列牙痕。还真让他找到了，他指着几乎看不清的牙痕，要周九良来看。

他突然地，轻轻地吻了他一下，嘴唇触感柔软，温热的呼吸扑到他嘴角。  
孟鹤堂错愕地推开他，他露出一个比哭还难堪的表情，很快又鼓足勇气似的，毅然决然靠近，抓着孟鹤堂的手，说：“不要走。”孟鹤堂有些想笑，他都只敢亲在自己嘴角。  
“有的人就是停不下来呀。”  
我不想，我不愿意。周九良有些难过，他只能去抓男人的手，那双爬了许多痕迹的手，然后说：“那不能一起吗？”孟鹤堂揉了一把他的卷发，凑近了看他，他眼睛发红。  
“有的事情，是我做错了，不能带上你，我不能欠你这么多。”  
周九良又问：“真的不行吗？”孟鹤堂摇头。  
他猛地将兜里的一把钥匙扔出去，在黑夜里那金属薄片只留了一个短暂的亮影，消失不见了。  
“九良，不要这样。”孟鹤堂伸手去摸他的后颈，然后将他揽到自己怀里，“没事，没事。”这让周九良不合时宜地想起十四岁的时候，孟鹤堂也这么抱他，对他说，没事，不疼。不疼个屁。没事个屁。

他终究还是同意，孟鹤堂收拾好东西，敲敲他的房门，他打开门，深深看他一眼。孟鹤堂像往常一样，平静开口：“要注意身体，晚上出门冷的话就穿外套，感冒了不能拖，严重就要去看医生。还有，记得按时吃饭，一天天和傻不愣登的鸵鸟似的，头埋枕头里就拔不出来。肠胃本来就不好，再不好好吃饭，一个十七八的人就要像七八十的老头一样了。”  
他突然觉得自己有很多事情要交代，但周九良已经低下了头，他止住了，抱了他一下，感受到那男孩的脸贴得很紧。他忍住了将唇贴到少年颈侧的想法，挺直身子，松开周九良：“好啦，我要走了。”  
“嗯。”周九良的声音有些哑。

第一天他还给周九良发来消息，再过一天就没了动静。周九良不太能想到无边际的海面和无尽头的海下都是什么样子，睡前他在便签上写上第二天的任务以及注意身体，按时吃饭，天冷加衣。一遍又一遍，写得他已经认不清那几个汉字。  
过了好些日子，大约到了秋天，海港潮湿沉闷，让人困得睁不开眼。周九良躺着，陷入黑暗的睡眠，梦一样体验，响声，巨大的响声，犹如雷震。他手脚冰凉，从梦中挣脱出来，缓了好一会，飘窗那里漏了一道窄窄的缝，微弱的光亮从缝隙间渗来，到床沿停止。  
他又倒下，感觉自己陷入虚浮的云层中，凝胶一样包裹他，困意居然还能照常涌上来，他觉得可笑，但很快又昏沉沉睡去。直到真的响动炸开，声音本不是很大，但周九良偏就是清晰听到，在门口。  
他睡得迷迷瞪瞪，闭着眼掀开被子，一步一拖走到门口，开门时还在揉眼睛，企图清醒一些。男人咚一声倒下来。

孟鹤堂醒来的时候已经是下午，睁眼就看到周九良用沾了水的棉签要擦他的嘴。见人醒了，周九良心里缓了一点，站起身，脚下不稳，摔了。孟鹤堂想去搀他，无奈身上处处都痛，动一下就扯着四周颤抖。周九良倒是很快爬起来，跌得有些疼，他揉着膝盖回身，又看到男人伸出来的手，破口，无数细小的破口，还有电击过后焦黄或灰白的痕。

妈的，他在心里骂。  
“对不起。”孟鹤堂伸手去擦他脸颊上的眼泪。“对不起你妈啊！”周九良哭得喘不上气，半晌才喊出这么一句。  
“你学脏话不好。”  
“孟鹤堂，我操你妈，我就学了，你倒是别给我这个机会啊！”

周九良听孟鹤堂说话，全程沉默。男人扯他的袖子，说：“你这人，怎么哑巴了？我不就说你说脏话不好吗？至于生气到现在吗？”  
“放屁！”  
“去给我煮个白粥呗？”  
“要煮你自己煮，我不会。”  
“你看我现在这样……”  
周九良用一块苹果堵了他的嘴巴：“吃点水果对身体好。”然后转身走了，再回来的时候端了一碗粥，他用勺子一把堵住孟鹤堂的嘴，说：“自己吃。”

孟鹤堂睡着之后他翻开男人的外套，只有一叠钱、黑屏的手机和一个小小的纸团，他用力将纸团抚平，整张都被水沾湿了，黑乎乎几团墨迹，只有最下面的一串数字还清晰些，剩下四个数字辨认不出。

他知道的，李常常更换号码。一个下午，他把污了的数字从0至9更换，在第十三次的时候听到一个男人的声音，问：“怎么样？回来了？”

他把通话记录一一删除，手机放回原处，本来抽了几张钱，想了想，又放下了。  


那地方比钓鱼场还偏僻，周九良坐在车上，又看到跨江大桥，通红一片悬浮在灰黄的水流上，活像一尾被钉死在火焰上的鱼。司机是个话多的主，见周九良打量不远处的大桥，乐呵呵说道：“这桥有些年头了，修得可好了，你看那些白色的柱子，一根都没歪。”  
周九良猛地睁大眼，发现那些血红的痕迹消失了，他觉得自己可能是又困了。却在恍惚中想起龋齿上红色的痕迹。  
楼很矮，在脏污中恰好合适。他敲敲门，看到一个瘦高个，戴一副墨镜，身穿白色长袍，胸前一片潮湿蓝色痕迹，边缘又是红的，乍看之下，像血从他的胸腔中迸出来。  
这男人就是李，一个商人，做着贩卖可移植机械人体器官的生意。不合法的。  
李掀开了黑布，周九良借着一点微弱的白光看到遮掩之下是半人高的圆瓶，里面浮着一只机械手臂，做功实在精细，不看尾端的输液管并不能认出是机械造物。

一颗心脏在他手里疯狂地搏动，他几乎握不住，那不像是一粒救人的心脏，更像一只啄骨食肉的猎隼。蓝色液体从动脉静脉中涌出来，流了他一手。李看他的表情十分玩味：“你是他的小情人？”周九良猛地抬头，不知怎么作答，没有一种简单的关系能把他和他捆在一起。  
见他不答，李以为他默认了，又开口：“难怪他之前不愿意来，磨蹭了好久。”  
人造心脏在他手里逐渐枯萎，四根血管再吐不出任何东西，却生出一股电流，击中他的手心，他颤了一下。李伸手，要拿回一颗金镶玉雕般值钱的心脏，周九良这才明白那副手套的作用。  
李把那一枚心脏收回，放到培养瓶中，很快，干瘪下去的输液管变得鼓胀，将四格都填满，淡蓝的液体被不断吞吐。  
周九良在心里酝酿了好久：“这应该怎么结算？”  
他清晰看到李露出商人那种独特的精明眼神，但又能怎么样呢。这时候周九良发现先前落到手上的蓝色液体逐渐变红，海盐味道越来越腥，甚至微微发甜。  
“他得再来做一趟。”  
他不愿意，追着问：“其他的代价呢？”  
“请一个人来做这事也可以。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
李背着手看他，笑呵呵的。“我没想到其他的，你说人命值多少钱呢？”

孟鹤堂怎么可能想过，某天可能被自己偷偷运送的机械样的培养物填充，还是那一颗时刻不息跳动的心脏。周九良本来想瞒，但对上那双眼睛又吐了实话。  
“你怎么想的？”他看着身边的人，心里想法乱得很。  
“是不是很危险？”  
“你说什么？潜水吗？”  
周九良摇摇头：“更换器官。”  
“那当然了。”他笑起来，脸色不太好看。  
可……  
周九良开了口又停下，最后只能站起身，说，没事。  
没事个屁。

孟鹤堂倒在床上，心脏有点疼，他想这或许是报应，真是奇怪，做完坏事那么久才会想因果报应，果然人不能有挂念，又觉得是年纪大了，胡思乱想的时间也变多了。他睡不着，爬了起来，轻轻推开门，看到周九良倒在沙发上睡着，身上只盖了一层小毛毯，他站在门口没有再走。

月光落到男孩身上，他想起来好久之前的新年，周九良很冷漠地拒绝他：你是为了我爸对我好的吗。天知道他那时候多想一拳打到男孩脸上，问他，我对你好你真就觉得是我欠了的吗？但话没能出口他就意识到，自己本来就欠了他太多。  
他倚着门，轻轻地叹气。  
想起那个偏差几公分的吻，好像是一份没办法偿还的债务。他又看了一会，周九良睡得很沉，身体微微起伏着，他终于走了过去，坐在他身边。  
他觉得自己僵直，机械麻木地俯下身，轻轻地吻在他的嘴角。


End file.
